


We look good together

by urfavasian



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Seungyoun is hot, Wooseok is tired, other X1 members mentioned, this is my first fic so I'm sorry LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavasian/pseuds/urfavasian
Summary: Wooseok is tired but he will stay awake for Seungyoun. Seungyoun shows him an article, and that's when Wooseok thinks he's fucked





	We look good together

It's been about a week after X1 had debuted, and Wooseok was tired. It was about 11:30 at night and all he could think about was getting some sleep, but he knew about the hectic schedule that was eventually going to overtake him so he decided to pout to himself and decided to post a selca to the group's Twitter (which Wooseok enjoys doing) until-

"Wooseokie, I'm bored, are you in your room?" A familiar voice shouts as it approaches Wooseok's room.

"No," Wooseok groans against his pillow and curses at himself for not locking the door as he hears it being opened. 

Normally, Wooseok doesn't mind talking to Seungyeon about, well, anything. Being the only 96 liners in the group, he had found himself confiding in Seungyoun on multiple occasions. He had also needed Seungyoun to get something on the top shelf for him, but that's a different topic that Wooseok can't talk about without blushing.

The real issue is how Wooseok can't seem to get over how attractive Seungyoun is. 

During one of their dance practices for Flash, Seungyoun decided to take off his shirt. Wooseok made many mistakes that day, which Hyeongjun decided to comment about how Wooseok was being blinded by Seungyoun abs and caused Wooseok to promptly use the restroom, trying to hide his red face.

"Wooseokie, you know I can see you, right?" said Seungyoun as he plopped down on the bed next to a whiny Wooseok.

"Why are you here, go hang out with Hangyul," yawned Wooseok who was trying to scoot away from Seungyoun. 

"Hangyul went out with Yohan somewhere and didn't want me to go with them." Wooseok couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the frown that appeared on Seungyoun's face. 

"And I told you was bored." He lied down next to Wooseok and suddenly the bed felt smaller.

Wooseok decides he can't deal with an attractive Seungyoun in his bed right now, and faces towards the wall. "Go away, I'm tired, let me sleep." 

"Please, Wooseokie," Seungyoun scoots closer to him. "I'll die of boredom if you don't talk to me. Do you want me to die?" he says while pouting.

Wooseok turns to look at his face and immediately turns away. "No, Seungyoun. I'll talk to you."

He scoots closer to Seungyoun and really notices how good looking Seungyoun is. Wooseok doesn't like talking about it, but he really likes Seungyoun's tattoos. The one on his right arm is his favorite but he will never tell Seungyoun.

Meanwhile Seungyoun is smirking triumphantly. "Yay, Wooseokie will play with me!" he says in a suggestive tone.

"Why did you say it like that?" stuttered Wooseok while flushing red. He had always tried to hide his face when Seungyoun was like this, but, at the moment, he's not doing a very good job.

"Don't worry about it," Seungyoun says with a smirk (which does not help Wooseok's crisis). "Anyway, look what I found on the internet," he continues, oblivious to Wooseok.

Wooseok, squinting, attempted to see what was Seungyoun was trying to show him on his phone. Seungyoun ended up shoving the phone right in front of Wooseok's face because he's a "blind bitch" without his glasses apparantly, according to Junho. When he finally sees what he's looking at, he groans. 

"Seungyoun, it's in English."

"Oh right uh, I'll read it for you." Seungyoun prepares his voice and reads the title of the article. Ahem. X1's Cho Seungyoun and Kim Wooseok is the visual pairing we all needed." He paused for a bit and then look back at Wooseok who was staring back at him with lost eyes.

"Visual pairing? What's that supposed to mean?" asked a confused Wooseok. 

Seungyoun shows a picture of both of them that was in the article. "It means they think we look good together," he says with a wink. 

This was it. Wooseok was going to die of embarrassment with a Cho Seungyoun right beside him. The only thing he could think of doing was to bury himself under his blanket, which he ended up doing. 

"Why w-would you show me something like that?" Wooseok was trying everything he could do to keep his cool, but his facade was transparent.

Seungyoun grins. "Well earlier, to be honest, I was only a little bored. I just wanted to ask you a question." Seungyoun pulls Wooseok flush against his body and looks directly in his eyes. 

Internally, Wooseok is screaming. He tries to say something, but the only response he can give Seungyoun is to stare back at him with hesitant eyes.

Seungyoun pulls Wooseok's face towards his own and whispers, "Do you think... we look good together?" 

Wooseok think there's no way this is happening. He can't think of answer to Seungyoun's question, but the latter answered that question by connecting their lips together. 

He always wondered what Seungyoun's lips tasted like, but this was way more real than he had ever imagined. 

As they pulled away from each other, Wooseok can't help but want more, as much as he can get 

"I've seen the way you look at me during our dance practices. You're not that sly Wooseokie." He smiled when Wooseok had playfully hit him, and in response kissed him again, but deeper than the one before.

Wooseok moans into Seungyoun's mouth, and he can't even begin to describe the feeling that comes when the older's hands slide up Wooseok's shirt.

"Hey! Watch where your hands are going!" snapped Wooseok, interrupting their kiss.

Seungyoun looked disappointed at first, but then smirked. "Oh I'm sorry your highness, forgive me because the person I'm kissing right now is really hot." remarked Seungyoun and received a light punch to the shoulder as a response. 

Seungyoun had suddenly adjusted both him and Wooseok so the latter was caged between Seungyoun and the bed. 

"Wooseok I..." 

Wooseok didn't want to think about anything else, so he tugged down and pressed their lips together. 

The last thing that Wooseok remembers is being held tightly in Seungyoun's arms, and, possibly, feeling a kiss on his forehead before he drifted off to sleep.

*  
*

When Wooseok woke up, in the arms of a snoring Seungyoun, he was admittedly confused. But as the events of the previous night flooded back into his memory, he proceeded to cuddle closer to the bigger man's side.

"Good morning to you too," chuckled a surprisingly awake Seungyoun.

"Good morning." Wooseok was feeling brave, and so he sleepily kissed the other man's cheek.

Just as Wooseok was getting comfortable, Seungyoun adjusted them so their eyes were level. 

"Is everything okay?" asked a slightly frightened Wooseok, suddenly nervous with a serious Seungyoun looking back at him.

Seungyoun leaned closer, "You never answered my question."

Wooseok was confused for a moment, and then it hit him.

"Oh, right, haha. Yeah, that article." Wooseok decided that there was no way out of this. 

"Seungyoun... I think we look good together," said Wooseok with a wavering voice.

Wooseok didn't expect Seungyoun to look disappointed.

"Is that all?" he said while preparing to get up.

"No!" Wooseok practically shouts while pulling Seungyoun towards the bed.

Seungyoun is smiling. "Then, what else do you have to tell me?"

Wooseok really doesn't think he can be any more embarrassed than this. 

"Seungyoun... you make me feel... different. But not in a bad way," he adds on when he notice the slight frown appearing on the other's face."

"I really like you Seungyoun. And-" that's all Wooseok can say before Seungyoun shut him up with a kiss.

After their intense make out session, Seungyoun pulls Wooseok close once more.

"Wooseokie, please be my boyfriend. I promise I will let you sleep."

Wooseok can't help but wonder how cute Seungyoun can be.

"Yes. For you I will sacrifice my precious sleep." 

Seungyoun giggles at Wooseok's response and kisses him on the forehead.

Wooseok is suddenly curious about that thing that Seungyoun showed him yesterday.

"Hey, can we look at that article you showed me yesterday, I want to read the rest of it," Wooseok says while lying across the other's chest. 

"Yeah we can." He presses a kiss to Wooseok's neck. "It just talks about how we good look together."

Wooseok smiles to himself as Seungyoun translates what the article says. 

"I guess we really do a make a good pair, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fic I've ever published so if it's bad I'm sorry LOL.
> 
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading !(^o^)!
> 
> Also Stan X1 for Seungseok or else (ง'̀-'́)ง


End file.
